State of our Affairs
by berrywarbler
Summary: Ohio to Florida is a really long drive, so it was only natural that they stop at a cheap motel with one bed rooms for a night. What was not normal, however, was the effect it seemed to have on Finn.


**A/N: **I don't ever do these, but I thought I should for this. It's my first foray back into smut, and _definitely _my first time writing Kinn smut, and it's completely unbeta'd but I wanted to get it done for a friend, so I hope it lives up to your expectations. Bear with me, the smut will get dirtier as time goes on and I become more comfortable with writing it once more. (Also, to everyone who reads/reviews my other fics as well, I want to say thank you because I love you all :3 )

Onto the story!

* * *

><p>"It's just one night, I think you can suck it up," Carole told Finn.<p>

"But it's weird," he hissed. They were bringing in bags from the car while Kurt and Burt went to check in to the small motel they were crashing at for the night on their way to Florida, the drive turned out to be too long for just one day.

"You guys fall asleep on the couch together all the time watching things like _America's Next Top Model_ Finn, I think you can survive one night sleeping in a bed with your brother." Finn scowled, heaving Kurt's heavy duffel bag and heading for the room number he had texted him.

"Fine, but you should at least order us a pizza," Finn tried and Carole sighed heavily.

"Fine, we will order some pizza."

"Awesome," Finn grinned, the night ahead not seeming nearly as weird anymore.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't like not sleeping in his own bed as it was. The hotel bed was uncomfortable, the blankets were scratchy, and he was trying so hard not to think about what previous occupants had done in it. He wouldn't put murder past one of the events.<p>

"Great," he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open so he would stop imagining an increasingly graphic murder scene in his mind. "Now I will never sleep." Finn chose that moment to flop over once more, burrowing his face into Kurt's arm. He had fallen asleep after four pieces of pizza and in the middle of some teen comedy they had on the crappy TV, not even bothering to get changed. Kurt had to clean up the mess and tempted a shower before climbing into the bed next to Finn.

Their vacation hadn't even really started yet, but if their drive on the way down to Florida was any indication it wasn't going to be fun. Finn drank about 12 soda's every hour which then required bathroom stops and was part of the reason they had to stop at some disgusting motel in the first place. But Kurt knew how important this was to their parents, and so he sucked it up quietly.

"Happy thoughts," he muttered, trying to think of his own bed, his mind wandering to events that had recently taken place in said bed. Blaine and he had been taking full advantage of Kurt's lack of job and a relatively empty house the past few weeks of their summer vacation, Kurt quickly discovering that fooling around wasn't nearly as bad as previously thought.

He thought about it absentmindedly for a few minutes before Finn once again moved, his hand resting on Kurt's stomach. The act startled Kurt out of his reverie, and aware of a very dangerous situation if Finn happened to wake up. _Fuck_, Kurt thought, hoping the panic would settle his erection down if nothing else. Instead, Finn thought it would be better to rub his hand gently on Kurt's stomach, causing Kurt to squirm.

He assumed that this must just be something he did with Rachel when they napped together-Finn took an awful lot of naps for a 17 year old boy-but he couldn't focus on it too long as Finn's hand inched downwards. Kurt's head snapped to look at Finn, but Finn was sleeping soundly still. His breath was still even, and Kurt gulped as his hand moved lower still, now rubbing Kurt's bare skin where his shirt had ridden up. He knew he should stop Finn, because there was Blaine and Finn was his brother and _holy shit if Finn wakes up he's going to freak out_, but there was a small part of Kurt that didn't want Finn to stop.

_He won't do anything_, Kurt decided as Finn's hand slowed its movement, resting gently on Kurt's skin. _There's no need to freak out and move and potentially wake him up_. Kurt was content with his decision, trying to ignore how heavy Finn's hand felt on his stomach. _Just sleep now_, he told himself, settling himself lower into the bed.

He was doing a good job of sleeping and ignoring Finn's existence, despite his hand and the fact that he snuggled in even closer, breathing on Kurt's shoulder. He was on the verge of sleep, his mind already starting to slip into dreamland and his body completely relaxed when Finn moved.

More specifically, his hand moved. Kurt was convinced, at first, that he was definitely fast asleep and having a very, _very _weird dream. But as he felt himself harden under Finn's fingers, he awoke quickly and fully.

"Finn?" Kurt asked quietly, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. After all, it wasn't every day your step brother and ex-crush grabbed your dick in the middle of the night.

Finn didn't respond, and Kurt chanced a glance over at him. He was _still fucking sleeping_, and Kurt was about to knock him off the bed, freak out and have some sort of anxiety attack all at once, but then Finn's hand moved. And Kurt forgot about doing anything but encouraging this completely out of character behavior.

Finn's hand didn't really move again for a moment, not until Kurt shifted his hips up a little. He didn't understand how he had possibly gotten hard this quickly, though he supposed it was the fact that it was wrong on almost every level possible. He was cheating on Blaine, Finn was sleep-cheating on Rachel. They were in a dive motel in the middle of nowhere and Finn was _asleep_.

He groaned despite himself, biting on his lip to silence himself. Finn moved next to him, but his hand kept moving slowly up and down, almost hesitant. His grip wasn't that tight, and Kurt yearned for more friction, but figured that making any kind of movement or touching Finn in any way would wake him and that seemed like a worse idea than anything-the last thing he needed was for there to be a giant blow up about something that _Finn _had started.

Kurt was so enveloped in his own thoughts on how to make this worth it while trying not to wake up Finn that when Finn spoke, he nearly fell off the bed.

"Is there a reason I'm jacking you off?" Finn repeated sleepily as Kurt gathered his wits, though he noticed that Finn wasn't exactly _stopping_.

"I don't know," Kurt replied, trying to sound scathing though his voice was a little shaky.

"It's weird," Finn said, though he didn't move from his spot, just lifting the blanket a little so he could see what he was doing. A blush crawled through Kurt's entire body, and he fought the urge to snap at Finn. "Like, it's-"

"I swear to god Finn," Kurt growled before he could stop himself, "if you say the word _weird _again I will punch you in every dick you own."

"I feel you shouldn't threaten the life of my dick when yours is in my hand," Finn retorted, and now he was sitting up on one elbow, Kurt could see that he was actually intrigued by the events conspiring. He didn't understand how Finn could go from _No I'm not sleeping next to him _to _I'll just give my brother a late night hand job_ but he wasn't going to complain.

That much.

"Finn, you have to stop," Kurt whined. As good as it was starting to feel (although the mini-heart attack had caused him to be side tracked for a few moments) with Finn tightening his grip and using more pressure, this also meant that Finn's hand was _very _dry against him, and the last thing he needed for a 12 hour car ride the next day was something as irritating as a chafed cock.

"Why?" Finn asked, glancing up at Kurt momentarily, his hand stopping as he traced his fingers up and down instead. _How heterosexual of you Finn_.

"Think these things through Finn. When you do this to yourself, or when Rachel does it to you-"

"Rachel won't even let me go in her pants, much less go in mine," Finn laughed.

"-whatever. You don't just go at it with a _dry _hand. You use lotion, or lube, or spit, or jesus Christ something because if I have to-"

"Oh, yeah, that's probably a good idea," Finn nodded, lifting his hand away and bringing it to his mouth. He hesitated, glancing at Kurt, "Do you want to do it or should I?" and Kurt had to stop himself from throwing a pillow at him, settling for glaring at him. "Right, I'll do it," Finn decided, spitting in his hand and Kurt grimaced internally but then his hand moved back and it felt _so _much better.

He voiced this with a low groan, aware that even though Finn was now awake, their parents were only a thin wall away. Finn squeezed just under the head, and Kurt bit back a louder moan while Finn chuckled beside him, swiping his thumb over the tip swiping at the pre-cum that was now starting to appear. "Finn," Kurt hissed, but Finn didn't respond, instead hesitantly bringing his thumb up to his mouth and sucking on it.

That image was enough to bring Kurt close to the edge, seeing Finn lick his _come _off his thumb, sucking it in his mouth. "Huh," Finn said, examining his thumb for a moment before Kurt hissed at him again, and Finn nodded, "Right, sorry," he replied, his hand going back to its job, sliding into a rhythm quickly. Kurt leaned his head against the wall, his eyes closed as he tried to picture Blaine, but then Finn would make a small grunt or something, and it brought him to the situation.

He was so lost in his own world, not even caring _who _was jerking him off at this point as long as they didn't stop, that he didn't notice Finn moving until his dick was suddenly submerged in his mouth. "Holy shit!" Kurt cried out, far louder than he would have if he had been prepared for _Finn sucking him off_, though he moaned in regret when Finn pulled himself off with a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious-" he started and Kurt shushed him, grabbing his hair.

"That's fine, be curious all you want as long as your mouth is attached to my dick," Kurt mumbled, and Finn smirked but obliged, lowering his mouth once more. He ran his tongue along the underside of his prick, tracing along the length before taking the tip in his mouth once more. Kurt was shaking, this was something Blaine and he hadn't gotten around to yet-surprisingly-and he was dangerously close now. He wasn't sure how long he would last, and when Finn lowered his mouth slowly, taking his time, Kurt thought he would go crazy.

"Finn," he croaked as Finn started moving faster, his hand now moving in time with his mouth, and Kurt had never felt _suction _like that before, and jesus it was so much better than a hand he couldn't understand why everyone didn't do this always. Finn ignored him, but as the heat started pooling low in his stomach, Kurt knew he was definitely going to have to try to warn Finn. Then again, maybe Finn wanted to swallow his come, Kurt wouldn't put it past him at this point.

He pulled on Finn's hair, trying to get him to raise his head away, but this only made Finn groan, the vibration pushing Kurt completely over as he lost control, grabbing Finn's pillow and moaning loudly into it so he would stifle himself. He felt Finn pull off, but didn't hear objections as he came all over Finn's fist, sure he had gotten at least a little in his mouth.

When Kurt had finally regained control over himself, his skin sticky and sweaty, he lowered the pillow, glancing up at Finn. "What in the world was that about?" he asked, his breath still a little shaky.

"Everyone experiments at some point right? And I figured better you than like, Puck or something."

"Oh, it was just experimentation, okay," Kurt replied, trying to make his voice sound snide, but there was a _drop of his come on Finn's face and Finn wasn't making a move to get rid of it_. "Any exciting developments?"

Finn shrugged. "Nah, still straight." Kurt rolled his eyes, passing Finn a tissue from the bedside cabinet. Finn took it skeptically before Kurt pointed at his own face, the realization dawning on Finn a moment later.

"I'm going to shower," Kurt said, and Finn nodded.

When he came back to the room a half hour later, Finn was sleeping once more.

* * *

><p>"See, that wasn't too bad was it?" Carole asked Finn the next morning. He shrugged as Kurt came out to the car, ignoring him as he slid into the back seat.<p>

"Nah, we just watched a movie and ate pizza and stuff," Finn replied before sliding in on the other side. He texted Kurt a quick _we're still cool right, because they said if we argue too much we won't go to Disney. _He stared at Kurt until his phone went off, Burt and Carole now joining them in the car and talking about the upcoming drive.

Kurt typed quickly before putting his phone in the pocket on the back of Carole's seat, staring out the window again. Finn's phone went off a minute later, his reply popping up on the screen. _We're fine, just let's not talk about it every again. Besides, I would put up with Santana and Berry to go to Disney, nothing is going to stop me. _Finn grinned, content that their brother-ship wasn't completely ruined because of a weird impulse the night before, and settled in for the long drive.


End file.
